


Close Call

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: One day doing this sort of thing at work is going to backfire on the both of them.





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: almost caught

The archive room was definitely not the place for this.

Buchan could walk in any moment, and there was a pretty good chance that any of the rest of the team could too.

They'd been gone for too long. No one was ever going to believe that Chandler was down here helping Kent look for a file.

It was never going to get past any of the nosey bastards Kent happened to call his team mates. Mansell was going to be insufferable.

Chandler rolled his hips and Kent bit down on his own fist to stifle a moan. It was very difficult to stay worried while his prostate was being pounded into by his DI's cock.

There was an odd creaking noise and Kent froze in horror. Was that someone on the stairs.

Chandler didn't let him tense up for long. He reached underneath Kent and stroked his cock as he pounded the DC into the table. That was all it took to send him over the edge, back arching and muscles spasming around Chandler's cock, pulling his release out of him as well.

Kent wasn't even given a moment to breathe before he was pulled upright, trousers buckled and shirt tucked back in. He could definitely hear footsteps on the stairs.

Chandler righted himself. Cleaned Kent's mess from the table with a hankerchief and a squirt of hand sanitiser and then dumped a file into the DC's hands.

As Buchan pushed open the door to the archive room Chandler turned to greet him.

"Ah, Ed, just the man I was looking for. I've just spent a good half an hour down here with Kent looking for a file, you really need to write your system down. No good us not being able to find things just because you're busy."

Kent tried not to look nervous as he clung to the documents.

Buchan shook his head with a smile. "Now Joe, it's really quite simple if you took a few moments to think on the key signifiers of each case."

As he went off on one of his rants, Kent marvelled at the fact that somehow they had managed to get away with it.


End file.
